Life Never Gives Me A Break
by Wasting Precious Time
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis never liked greaser girl that wore too much make-up and swore too much. Too bad you can't choose who you fall in love with.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Outsiders._

With one leg crossed over the other, arms folded, and a bored look plastered on her face, Erin sat anxiously in her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Sitting next to her was Arthur Kennedy, who couldn't stop staring at her.

She turned to face him. "Do me a favor and stop drooling." She spat harshly at him.

Embarrassed, he quickly turned to face the front.

Erin smirked in satisfaction as she played with a strand of blonde hair with her fingers. She didn't bother paying attention to the teacher. What he spoke was all foreign to her.

After what seemed like forever, the school bell finally rang. Erin stood up and gathered her textbooks together and made her way to the door. But before she could leave, the teacher stopped her.

"Ms. Mitchell," he called out to her.

Erin turned around. "Yes, Mr. Bernal?" What did he want this time? She was aware that she was failing the class already. Why would he tell her again?

"Welcome back." He said. "How was Florida?"

Erin merely shrugged. "It was nice."

Mr. Bernal nodded. "Oh, that's good. Well, that's all. You can go now."

Erin responded by giving him a pleasant fake smile. Shutting the classroom door behind her, Erin made her way to her next class. As she walked down the hallway, everyone in the adjacent rooms peaked behind their doors to catch their final glimpse of Erin Mitchell, the beautiful greaser bitch that kept to herself. Her hips gently swaying back and forth, eyes on what was ahead of her, she would be the most painfully beautiful human they had ever seen, even if she was a greaser.

But she paid little attention to her admirers. They were troubled. She wasn't.

Erin made her way quickly to her locker without so much as saying hi to the people who gawked at her appearance. Once at her locker, she gathered the books she needed for her next period, Biology. Just as she was about to close her locker, a chorus of "Oh my God!" caught her attention.

As she turned to identify the speakers, she was swept up into a hug from none other than Angela Shepard, her on again/off again best girl friend. The reason they were hot and cold towards each other was because both girls sat at the top of the social ladder. Naturally, competition and jealousy was to ensue. Standing next to Angela was Sylvia Cassidy and Evie Sommer.

After hugging her other two friends, Erin turned back to Angela.

"Looking good today, Angela." Erin complimented as Angela pretended to be flattered. She really wasn't. Angela was as vain as Erin pretended to be herself.

"Thanks, but that's not going to spare your skinny as from the pounding I'm about to give you. You better have at least gotten me something from Florida, bitch." Angela joked as she pinched Erin's arm.

"Oh, yeah, I got ya'll something. I just forget them at my house." Erin lied.

Evie, who had been busy putting on make-up from her compact mirror, smiled at this notion and then looked up at Erin. "Then you better bring them and yourself to Merril's tonight. He's gonna have a killer party tonight."

Before Erin could respond, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Hey, baby." A voice purred in her ear.

Erin turned around and giggled, wrapping her arms around Victor's neck, giving him a peck on the lips.

"You goin' to Merril's tonight?"

Erin merely shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Good," Victor muttered and pressed his lips against hers once again.

"Save it for tonight, you two." Sylvia muttered as she flipped her blonde hair.

Erin rolled her eyes as she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Oh my God, there he is." Angela said as she fixed her hair.

Erin followed Angela's gaze and it landed on Ponyboy Curtis. Angela always had a thing for him, even if he was younger than her.

"Go get him, tiger." Evie joked as Angela made her way over to him.

Erin couldn't help but laugh when she was Ponyboy's face. He looked scared and nervous at the same time. Erin silently watched them as Ponyboy's eyes roamed around the room, with red ears. It was obvious that he wasn't comfortable talking with Angela. Erin's eyes met Ponyboy's and she could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat for a moment.

She quickly looked away and after a few seconds, she looked back and studied him. Something looked different about him, but she shrugged it off.

As she made her way through Buck's house, all eyes were on her. Guys looked at her in complete admiration and lust, while girls gave her dirty glances, secretly wishing they could emulate her. Be her. Erin ignored them.

While looking for Victor, a hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to gasp as she was spun around to face Mike, the light blonde who was her second best guy friend.

"Fuck, Mike!" Erin smacked her friend's shoulder with her pale hand. "You know I get startled easily!"

Mike let out a laugh, which brought a smile to Erin's face. "Thanks, I missed you too, bitch." Mike playfully joked.

Erin looked over her shoulder to see Evie making out with Steve Randle, her boyfriend for eight months.

"Be right back," Erin said, focusing solely on the two sucking face couple a few feet from her. Mike called after her, but she didn't catch a single word he shouted. Erin stomped her way toward Evie and Steve. She placed her hands on her hips once she was standing directly in front of them, who were too busy making out.

"Evie," Erin called out to Evie, who was currently trying to win a battle against Steve's tongue. Rolling her eyes, Erin decided to speak louder.

"Evie!"

The second time proved to be the charm. Evie broke away from kissing Steve and gave Erin a dirty glare. Meanwhile, Steve's lips moved to Evie's neck, causing her to tilt her neck so he could have full access.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy, Erin?" Evie groaned, closing her eyes once Steve found a spot that drove her crazy.

"Where's Victor?"

"Check upstairs. He was- oh, God, Steve!- there with Victor earlier." Evie then lifted Steve's chin and moved her forehead onto his before their lips made contact once again. Clearly, that was her way of saying goodbye.

Sighing to herself, Erin left the two so that they could continue with their make-out session, and made her way upstairs. Erin surveyed the doors, listening if she could hear Victor's or Angela's voices. Too bad the moans coming from the other rooms were too loud. She heard a voice that sounded like Victor's coming from the first door, so she took the risk and opened it. There was Angela and Victor, sitting on the bed. The two looked as if they were in a serious discussion. As Erin made her way over to them, she noticed that Angela had her hand resting on Victor's thigh.

Wrong move.


End file.
